As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications. Thus information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, graphics interface systems, data storage systems, networking systems, and mobile communication systems. Information handling systems can also implement various virtualized architectures. Data and voice communications among information handling systems may be via networks that are wired, wireless, or some combination.
Many information handling systems, including desktop and notebook computers, utilize a field-sequential display (e.g., a field-sequential liquid crystal display (LCD)) whereby each image frame is separated into its color components, and each color component is separately displayed in sequence. To illustrate, for a Red-Green-Blue (RGB)-based image signal, only the red pixel components of a multiple-color image frame (i.e., the “red field”) are displayed, followed by the display of only the green pixel components of the image frame (i.e., the “green field”), and then only the blue pixel components of the image frame (i.e., the “blue field”) are displayed. The corresponding color backlight is generated for the separate display of each color field. While displaying only one color component of a multiple-color image frame at a time can achieve greater image quality, to achieve a virtual multiple-color frame rate of X, the single-color frame sequence must be driven at a rate of at least N*X, whereby N is the number of color components in the multiple-color image frame. To illustrate, it typically is necessary to drive the field-sequential display at 180 Hertz (Hz) or more to achieve a virtual frame rate of 60 Hz in a RGB-based display while avoiding visual artifacts such as flicker or jitter. The timing requirements of this increased effective frame rate often results in increased power consumption, thereby adversely effecting the power requirements of the system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.